


I'm Here

by KaminariDenki



Series: Warriors Shipping Collection [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminariDenki/pseuds/KaminariDenki
Summary: Soot, the kitten that Crookedjaw remembers from his life on the barn, comes to Riverclan, seeking him.





	I'm Here

Crookedjaw's ears perked as howling sounded just outside camp. As he stood up from where he was chewing lazily on a fish, Softwing and Piketooth raced out to see what was going on and he quickly followed them, staying on Softwing's heels.

They crossed the river, halting once they arrived at the scene, where Shimmerpelt and Beetlenose were pinning an unknown cat down. The scent of hay and mice filled his nose, so he reckoned it was a loner.

The brown tom's claws were digging into the cat's shoulders, he growled threateningly into their ear. Shimmerpelt was poised for battle, ready to leap at the loner if they somehow managed to throw Beetlenose off.

"Hey, let them go!" Piketooth snapped, shoving both cats away. He waited for the loner to stand up, then addressed them, "who are you and why are you here?"

The cat shuffled their paws, shrinking under the large warrior's demanding gaze. "My name is Soot... I'm looking for Crookedpaw. This is River clan, right?"

When Crookedjaw got closer, he gasped. He remembered that small build curious green gaze and musky barn scent. She was looking for him?

"You mean Crookedjaw? How do you know him?" Softwing asked, tilting her head as she glanced towards him.

Soot followed her gaze and her expression brightened, "Yes! We are friends. He lived at my barn for a few moons."

Now everyone was looking at him and Crookedjaw could feel his skin flushing with embarrassment. He nodded, ignoring Beetlenose's snort. "Yeah, when I ran away as a kit, I stayed at the barn. May we have some time alone?"

Shimmerpelt and Piketooth exchanged glances, the former shrugging nonchalantly. They trotted back to camp, Softwing on their heels. Beetlenose lingered, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Crookedjaw before he whipped around and disappeared through the reeds after the three other cats.

Crookedjaw turned to Soot, noticing that despite she had grown quite a bit, her head just barely reached his chin. He looked down at her, her wide, small ears and her smooth night black pelt and shining emerald eyes. Her legs were wet, soggy grass sticking to her paws.

Soot purred, taking a step forwards to rub her cheek along his jaw. He leaned into her, inhaling her scent. She pulled away, voice sweet and airy, "It's been such a long time since we last seen each other. Now your name finally fits," she chuckled.

He nodded, snorting, "it has. Have you been in contact with your siblings?"

"No. They were all taken to new homes," she answered, her tail flicking.

"What about you? Why weren't you taken, too?" He asked, pressing his paw against her chest. Her skin rumbled beneath his touch, her fur felt soft against his calloused pads.

Soot placed her paw over his own, beaming up at him, "I left before that could happen. I... couldn't bear to be away from you..." The last sentence was muttered but he still heard it.

His chest tightened and he nuzzled his chin into the top of her head. "I'm sorry I left. It wasn't my destiny to stay as a loner."

"It's ok, I understand. I'm just glad I can see you again." She breathed into his neck. "So, you catch fish in the river?"

His whiskers twitched and he nodded, leading her over to the edge of the stream. "Yep. Watch this."

Crookedjaw could feel Soot's eyes on him as he crouched down. He leaped into the water, his hind legs pushing against the water. He swam down, rocks scraping against his belly as he dove forwards, spotting a small school of fish. He lashed his paws out, catching one in his claws. He gripped it with the good side of his mouth, then swam up, allowing the river to push his body to the shore.

He climbed out, shaking his fur. Soot giggled as the water sprayed her and he dropped the fish, which began flailing wildly.

"Quick, Soot! Deliver the killing bite." He ordered playfully, amusement lighting in his eyes as the she–cat leaned towards the fish, hesitating. The prey's tail whipped around, slapping the confused loner's muzzle.

She yelped and stumbled away, eyes wide.

Crookedjaw purred. He quickly nipped the fish, stilling its frantic movements. Soot sniffed it, her nose scrunching up.

"You really eat this?" She prodded it, watching as it flopped over.

Crookedjaw nodded, using his claws to tear a piece of it off. He placed it at Soot's paws, watching as she hesitantly ate it. "That's good!" She chirped, leaning down to take a bite.

They shared the fish, and they quickly finished. He buried the bones and led Soot through the trees. The sun had begun to dip, casting an amber glow across the land, painting everything with a warm glow.

"It's getting late." He murmured, approaching her.

Soot hummed, butting his cheek with her head, "I know. I don't want to go... I wish we could be together."

_Your clan, Crookedjaw. Your clan comes first._

He shook his head, sadness flowing through him, "My clan forbids me from loving anyone not in Riverclan."

Soot inhaled, lapping at his jaw. She stared up at him, her eyes sparkling and warm, "I love you, Crookedjaw. We'll see each other again someday."

Crookedjaw pressed his nose to hers, his muzzle sliding to connect with her cheek. He licked her ear and mumbled out, "We will. Goodbye, Soot." He slipped away, glancing back to catch her longing gaze. His tail flicked as he turned and bounded back to camp, his paws itching with the urge to go back, but Mapleshade's hissing voice rang in his ears, telling him his destiny was to stay in Riverclan, that as a loner, he couldn't be leader.

And, Willowbreeze's face entered his mind.

He couldn't be spending his time in the barn as a loner. He had a duty, he needed to be leader. He already had someone that would love him as much as Soot did.


End file.
